fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Grim Reunion
A Grim Reunion is Chapter 9 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. It is the first Fog of War map in The Blazing Blade, and is also the player's first experience with promoting a unit in the game. Strategy This chapter isn't that hard. Wallace (whom you're forced to promote to General unless you're playing Lyn's Hard Mode) can take out all sorts of enemies here, but it's a better idea to just have him sit on a fortress somewhere and stop the reinforcements from coming in. Have Matthew go to the Village for a Torch—that's going to be very handy in just a few turns. Torches double your line of sight, and Thieves have incredibly strong eyes to start with. Have Lyn take out mounted units with her Mani Katti, while you let Kent/Sain (whichever one you prefer, or both), Erk, Lucius, and Matthew dispose of everyone else. When it comes time for the boss, send Lyn to dispose of him with the Mani Katti—if she's fast enough, she should be able to avoid the counterattack nicely. If not, one more hit from the Mani Katti will kill him, then have Nils rejuvenate your Lord and let the lady finish him off. Initial Enemies Total: 5 *Eagler (Boss): Paladin L1 w/ Javelin, Hand Axe *2 Soldiers L3 w/ Iron Lance *1 Myrmidon L2 w/ Iron Sword *1 Mercenary L3 w/ Iron Sword Reinforcements Total: 17 *Turn 1-4, from the southwest Fort: **1 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 1-4, from the northwest Fort: **1 Soldier L2 w/ Iron Lance *Turn 1-3, from the Fort in the forest: **1 Cavalier L1 w/ Iron Lance *Turn 1-2, from the Fort in the central mountains **1 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 1-2, from the south Fort **1 Brigand L2 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 1-2, from the northeast Fort **1 Archer L1 w/ Iron Bow Village *Western: Torch Extras *Many players chose to "Boss Abuse" Eagler to level a character up by having Wallace meatshield all of his attacks until his weapons break. If you plan on doing this, you should buy as many weapons as you can from the Armory in the previous chapter. If needed, you may even want to sell some Vulneraries to be able to afford even more weapons. You can even Boss Abuse until you have your favorite units at Level 20, then beat him and save your file. Then, whenever you want to play though Eliwood's/Hector's story, you can just reload the save file, beat Chapter 10, and you'll have Level 20 units waiting to be recruited again. This is especially helpful if you plan on going through Hector Hard Mode, as you can raise a few units, like Dorcas or Matthew, to a higher level so they can help out more in the early chapters. *While training in this level, it may be a good idea to raise the level of Nils to at least level 7, as by doing so unlocks the gaiden chapter A Glimpse in Time in Hector's tale involving the morph Kishuna. One of the requirements for the gaiden chapter are for Nils to be at least level 7 at the end of Lyn's chapters. Since the player is likely to spend a considerable amount of time on this one chapter due to the fog of war, it would serve them well to use the time effectively. *There's a trick called the "RN Break" to prevent the forced promotion of Wallace on Normal mode. To do this, select Wallace, but don't move him or press A a second time. While you can see his movement range, press and hold A, Start, Select, and any direction on the D-Pad. You'll open up the Item option for Wallace. While holding these buttons, quickly press B, but don't hold it, or else the game will reset back to the title screen. If done properly, it will return to where you can see Wallace's movement range, but unlike before, if you try to move Wallace somewhere else, he won't complain about it. From there, move him into the village and have him Visit to obtain the Torch. Afterwards, he'll make his comment about "A giant walks among you," but he won't be promoted and will still have his Knight Crest. If you've leveled up Kent or Sain enough, you could actually give them the Knight Crest to promote one of them. Combine this with "Boss Abusing" Eagler, and you can actually promote either one at Level 20, making them really powerful when you get them again in Eliwood's/Hector's story. *This is also the first level where it is possible to achieve an S Rank in Lances with Wallace. However, it is also possible to S Rank in axes depending on how well the RNG has been affecting Wallace's growths. Keep in mind, it will take over 700 turns and 5-6 iron axes to achieve S rank in axes with Wallace by doing the boss abuse tactic, but it is much forgiving on the next chapter (Ch. 10), The Distant Plains, with Lundgren because it isn't dependent on unfortunate RNG growths. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters